Happy New Year
by Dark-Linkia
Summary: Sora mourns the lost of his secret crush, Riku. But for how long? Yaoi


Hey just wanted to tell that they may be some mistakes cuz' I'm not too good in english ' Still, I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It was the New Year eve. Everyone on Destiny Island was on the little island where kids used to play in daylight and were celebrating. Only one person wasn't. Sora. It's been now 5 years since Kingdom Hearts was finally over. Sora was all grown up now, he was 19 years old and he is as cute as before. Still, he isn't smiling like the old time. He feels so bad to have let Riku all alone the other side of the door… in Kingdom Hearts. He missed him. He missed him badly because deep inside of him, he loved Riku. Unfortunately, he hadn't the courage to tell his feelings to his best friend. What if he rejected him? What if Riku wouldn't be friends anymore with Sora because he thinks he's a freak? No… he would never tell him.

"Anyway… I don't have the chance anymore to tell him…"

"Tell what to who?" said a cheery voice.

Sora lifted turned his head and saw Kairi.

"Hey Kairi."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"…" Sora looked away.

"I see… still thinking about Riku, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I can't take him off my mind."

"Change place with him"

"What?"

"Yes. I mean, what if it was you who was trapped in Kingdom Hearts and him being here 5 years later? Being… sad because he lost you."

"Your point…?"

"What would you want Riku to do?"

"To be happy…"

"Don't you think Riku wants the same for you?"

Sora looked up at the sky and thinked.

"Y-you are right… I'll be happy… for him."

Kairi smiled.

"At least… I'll try to."

"Aww, Sora." Kairi then giggled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." He smiled.

Kairi got up and said that she'll go see Wakka, her boyfriend. Yes. Kairi and Wakka were a couple and so was Selphie and Tidus. Kairi was about to leave.

"Kairi?" Sora called.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Thank you… for being such a great and understanding friend."

Kairi smiled and waved good-bye saying that she'll come back for the countdown. Sora was now alone looking the others having fun.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR SORA-POO!!"

Sora jumped and looked behind him. Selphie.

"Was it necessary to scream right in my ear?"

"Awww, don't be mad! I only wanted to wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" she screamed again.

"Hey Sora." said a blond haired man.

"TIDUS!! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Err… right behind you Selph…"

"Never mind! I was wishing Sora a HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Ok… I'm deaf now…" said the brunet.

Tidus laughed while Selphie was still screaming 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' to everyone. When she was out of sight, Tidus sat next to Sora.

"Hadn't change a bit, heh?" said Tidus.

"Not at all." he grinned.

"So? What's your resolution this time?"

"Finding… him."

Tidus didn't respond. They both looked in the crowd and laughed when they saw and heard Selphie still screaming.

"I miss him." Sora finally said.

"We all do, Sora."

Another moment of silence. Tidus felted uncomfortable but didn't want to go. Sora looks at him and saw it.

"Well… I'll be going," muttered Sora.

"What?! You're not celebrating with us??"

"Sure I will," he laughed. "I'll be back."

Tidus wasn't sure if Sora was telling the truth or not. But he'll let him be. Sora was old enough to look on himself.

"Alright. See you later then." Tidus replied smiling.

Sora sat up and waved to Tidus as he headed to the Secret Place. From the entrance, he could see the party held on the paopu isle.

"I should be doing like them… but I can't… not without Riku." he quietly said to himself.

He entered the small cave and layed back on the wall. He slid down as he curled up, face in his knees, and he cried silently.

_Why, Riku? Why did you leave me all alone trapped in my hollow world?_

He wiped away furiously his tears that were rolling down peacefully on his pained face. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. He can't live without Riku. Sora just couldn't. He wanted to scream, to say out aloud what he thinks. He'll do it.

"I know I've been through a tough journey and had do deal with my destiny. And I know that I always told myself positive thoughts to keep up going forward but I can't stand this anymore! YOU HEAR ME, RIKU?! I know that you weren't yourself. Consumed by the darkness. By Ansem. I know also that you did what you thought the best to do. But still. Why did you TRAP yourself in KINGDOM HEARTS?! WHYY?! I vanquish evil for you and Kairi… so we could be together like before! I thought I could help you to find your light because you were my best friend! NO! RIKU HAD TO GET TRAPPED IN KINGDOM HEARTS AND LEAVE POOR SORA ALL ALONE!"

He stopped yelling as he got up and swinged his fists on the wall. He was bleeding and he didn't care. He just cried for Riku.

"Sorry... I'm acting like a kid… I'm selfish because I'm only thinking about the pain I got through. Not thinking about yours." He made a quiet sob. "But I love you Riku. I love you…"

He heard his name from outside. He then looked on his watch seeing that in 15 minutes begins a new year.

With pain… 

"Sooooraa!! Look who's here!" Sora knew it was Tidus. "Hurry up!" his voice echoed.

"Yeah, whatever, Tidus. Just hold on."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was!" he laughed.

"Grandma?"  
"Nop"  
"Grandpa?"  
"Neither."

"Donald? Goofy?"

"Damn it, Sora! Just come out!"

"Please Sora…?"

_That… that voice! Riku… no… he's trapped in Kingdom Hearts…it's only my imagination…_

"Alright, alright" Sora replied.

But before he left the cave, he looked one last time the door now sealed. He blinked away some tears and got out. Outside, he only saw Tidus standing in front of him, hands behind him and a big smile was pasted on his face. Sora looked around. _No… one…_

"And… who's the someone?" he said dryly.

"You can come out now!" was his answer.

Tidus eyes wandered behind Sora. Sora heard a noise and thought that Tidus and Selphie wanted to make a fool of him.

"Selphie, don't even try to—" he turned around but didn't say nothing else.

A tall man with silver hair and aquamarine eyes was in front of him. Same clothes, same face, same smile as…

"Riku… Oh my god… I must be dreaming!"

"No, Sora. I'm here. On Destiny Island. For… you…"  
"I'll be going then" Tidus kept his goofy smile. "Tell the others that you feel sick?"  
"Sure…" replied Sora.

Tidus laughed a bit and ran away. Sora was confused or mostly happy. Still, he had this pitch of hatred and anger that he couldn't deny. The only thing he thought was to hug him as tighly possible and to not let him go away again. Instead, he punched Riku really hard on his jaw.

"What the hell was THAT for?!" Said Riku holding his jaw.

"For letting me all alone!" Sora threw his arms around Riku's chest as he cried. "Don't never, EVER leave me again or I swear that I'll hunt you down for the rest of our lives!"

Riku only laughed and embraced him back.

"I would like to stay like this forever…"

"Me too, Sora. Me too."

After a long moment of silence, Sora looked up.

"Why?" he said.  
"Why what?"

"Why did you choose to go in there?"

"I caused so much pain to both of you and Kairi. I couldn't bare it and thought that going into Kingdom Hearts would be my punishment. And…"

"But we all forgave you, Riku! It wasn't your fault."

"Sora… destiny is destiny. And being trapped inside **that** was mine. Darkness was overcoming me. I never thought of saying that one day…" he laughed "but I'm weak"

Sora remained quiet and looked down.

_Riku felt guilty that's why he gave himself a punishment…_

"How did you go through…?" the brunet muttered.

"Hmm… thought about someone special?" Riku smiled even if Sora didn't looked at him. "We should better go and celebrate with the others. They surely are worried about you."

_Now, Sora! Now's your big chance! Tell him how you feel!  
/You might lose him…/_

_B-but I can't stand it any more!_

_/All right, go on… But don't complain yourself after!_

Riku walked away but was held back by Sora. He leaned in and kissed his crush. A smooth, light kiss and backed away.

"I'm sorry if this is unexpected but I had to tell you… I love you Riku, really I do. Don't think I'm a freak and please don't deny me if you don't feel the same way I do. I could not stand it… please. Don't---"

"Whoa, whoa… don't panic." He laughed. "I'll make it simple and clean to you…"

He quickly enlaced his arms around Sora's waist and kissed him back.

"It's a mutual feeling" the older boy winked, "I love you."

"I love you" he smiled warmly.

They kissed again and looked at each other.

"I'll race you" Riku grinned.

Sora had already began to run as he laughed. Riku cached up and they raced to the paopu isle hand in hand.

"Happy New Year!" they both screamed as they reached the isle.

* * *

I hope you like it I'd appreciate to have your comments :) Happy New Year to y'all!


End file.
